Full Moon
by Lady Katsa
Summary: I never asked to be what I am. I never asked to fall for her. I never asked to have my heart broken. What happened to the saying 'If you don't ask you don't get? I didn't ask but I got it. I got it bad. New Moon from Jacob's POV.


Okay so I've been considering this for a while and I really want to. New Moon is my second favourite in the series so, here I am, writing it in Jacob's POV. This starts on the day Edward leaves. Oh and this chapter (there will obviously be more!) is for _Jacob's Lala _an awesome fanfiction friend and an addicted Jake fan. Hope you like it!

~*~

I groaned and rolled over in my bed.

"Go away!" I shouted.

"No! Get out of bed!" Dad shouted back. "Now!"

"Fine," I muttered and pulled myself from the warm confines of my bed. I hated getting up in the morning. I pulled on the pair of jeans that had the least grease or oil on them. I had spent a lot of time in the garage and _not_ doing the washing lately. I flexed my abs in the mirror.

_Man, I need to work out._

I sighed and pulled a clean shirt over my head before grabbing my rucksack and a sweater from my over flowing closet.

I headed into the kitchen where Dad was sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Don't even think about leaving without breakfast," he muttered without looking up from the newspaper.

I rolled my eyes. Was I really _that_ predictable?

I grabbed a slice of toast as it popped out of the toaster and opened the back door. "Later, Dad."

"Have a nice day."

_Yeah right._

QTS was an alright school but I didn't exactly enjoy learning stuff.

"Hey Jake!" Quil greeted me in his usual cheery manner. It was a mystery to me as to how he was so alert in the morning.

"Hi," Embry mumbled from his position on the garden path. He was sprawled out with his head on his bag and his eyes closed.

"Get up," I nudged Embry's side with my foot. Well when I say nudge...

"Ow!" Embry complained as his head slipped from his bag and hit the stones. He slapped my leg before getting up and slinging his back over his shoulder.

Quil rolled his eyes. "You guys are so annoying in the morning."

Embry and I raised an eyebrow at each other. "It's called normal," we said at the same time.

"We're gonna be late," Quil moaned before striding off down the road. We had to jog to catch up but once we did Quil had gotten bored with the silence and burst into an animated discussion about his new video-game. Embry and I just had to nod every so often and that was that.

We were just getting closer to the school when a tall man edged out of the woods. What was he doing in the woods?

"That's Sam Uley," Quil whispered. "He disappeared for a couple of weeks but now he's back and he looks totally different."

I swear Quil was the biggest gossip in La Push.

"Sam Uley? No way," Embry whispered.

Sam continued heading towards us, his head down.

"Be quiet!" I hushed as he got closer. When he was straight in front of us his head lifted and his eyes met mine. They lingered for a second before he side-stepped me and carried on.

"What was that about?" Quil asked when he was out of hearing distance.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Well have you ever said anything to him?" Embry asked.

"I've only ever made small talk with him when he was at our house with the Clearwater's."

"Oh yeah! He dates Leah, right?" Quil asked with a smile on his face. "Embry's wittle crush!"

"Shut up! I was seven!" Embry defended as he shoved Quil. It was true. At one point in our childhood we had all had a crush on Leah Clearwater. Most of the guys on the Rez had. Except maybe her brother Seth...

"Yeah Quil, I seem to recall a more recent event when you were eleven?" I teased. Quil blushed.

"Don't even say it!" He warned. And then his eyes lit up. "I wouldn't want to break that promise and tell Embry what happened that day at the beach."

And of course now Embry was going to find out. Thanks a lot Quil.

"What? Tell me!"

~*~

"Hey guys," I shoved my tray down and pulled out a chair.

"Someone's mad," Embry whistled.

"Well you were there. That much algebra is torture."

"You should have been in my biology class. Now_ that_ was torture," Quil said.

"I bet it wasn't as bad as ours. And why is the cafeteria this busy?" I asked looking around. Every table in the room was taken.

"Jake, have you seen outside? It's freezing and raining," Quil said.

I shrugged.

"Hey guys," a quiet voice sounded and I turned around.

"Leah!"

"Yeah that's me," Leah raised her eyebrows. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure," I said eagerly. Embry gave me a look. My cheeks flamed.

Leah misunderstood. "What? Were you saving this seat?"

"No Embry's just being an ass," I smiled. Embry kicked me under the table.

"So where's Sam?" Quil asked.

Leah's face fell. "I honestly don't know. He left a couple of weeks back and I haven't seen him since."

"Seriously? We saw him this morning," Embry said.

Leah's eyes widened. "Where?"

I tried to think of what street we had been on. "The same street that Jared Stewart lives on."

Leah's chair screeched the linoleum as she pushed up from the table and took off running.

"Embry did you really have to say that?" Quil moaned.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes.

~*~

I crept in the back door in the hopes that Dad wouldn't be in the kitchen. He was set on making me starve before dinner and right now I wanted some junk food. Hurriedly, I stashed a bag of crisps in my bag and was just about to head upstairs when I heard Dad talking.

"Yes Harry, I know. Sam and the boys say they left. Just completely gone... They know because the scent is fading..."

What is he talking about? The only thing I got from that is that he's talking to Harry Clearwater. What scent?

"I don't know why. There hasn't been any news of them breaking the treaty. Harry why don't you meet up with Sam and see what he knows? Okay then. Call me later. Bye Harry."

I pulled the back door open and closed it just as Dad was wheeling into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad."

"How was school?"

I groaned. "The usual. Homework, annoying teachers and yet more homework."

"Well if you've got lots of homework you better start now," Dad said. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

I shrugged and walked into the living room, sprawling out on the couch, I grabbed the remote.

Dad wheeled himself to the doorway. "Jacob, homework."

"But-"

"Now."

"Fine," I mumbled and trudged up to my bedroom. There were two bedrooms upstairs. One was mine and one was a guest room for Rebecca or Rachel if they ever decided to visit. Which they didn't. Dad's bedroom was downstairs which meant I could do whatever the hell I wanted in my room so long as I was quiet. But I did have a lot of homework...

I shoved my shoulder into the door to open it. The floor was covered in junk and I could only edge in through a small gap. I kicked aside a path to my bed where I threw my bag down and lay down on the bed. Maybe a little power nap would get my brain going...

~*~

I shifted uncomfortably before sitting up. There was no longer any light coming in through my window. How long had I slept? Surely Dad would have woken me up for dinner...

I went downstairs to have a look but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Dad?" I shouted, poking my head in his bedroom. That was strange... He almost never left without letting me know or making me drive.

I searched the phone table for a note but there was nothing. I punched Harry's number into the phone and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Sue's motherly voice sang.

"Hey Mrs. Clearwater, it's Jacob."

"Jacob! Well what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you had seen my dad. He left when I was sleeping and he didn't leave a note..."

"Sure Jacob, he's right here." There was a muffled sound before Dad's gruff voice came on the phone.

"Worried about your old man?"

"Pfft, no! Worried about your starving son?" I retaliated.

"Pfft, no!" Dad laughed.

"So why did you leave anyway?"

"Well, Sleeping Beauty, Harry was going to drive me up to Forks to see how Charlie was."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well we aren't sure but Bella was found lying in the woods."

"Dead!?" I panicked.

"No! She was just dazed and kept saying 'He left'. Any idea who _he _is?"

I paused for a moment. "Wasn't she dating that guy...? Edward?"

"Yeah I thought that might be who she was talking about..." Dad sounded tired.

"Dad, what's going on? Will I come over too?"

"No, no, son. You stay there, order some pizza if you're hungry, there's some money on the kitchen table. I'll be home later."

"Okay then. Bye Dad."

"Bye Jacob."

I put the phone down and headed into the kitchen. There was a nice twenty sitting on the table. Pizza? Or save it for later? I shoved it in my pocket. I needed some new car parts, anyway.

I grabbed my hoody off the coat rack and pulled it on before heading out into the wind. I walked up to Embry's house and knocked the door.

His Mom pulled it open. "Hello Jacob."

"Hello Mrs Call."

"Can I help you?"

Embry's Mom was not the nicest of people. "I was hoping I could see Embry."

"I'll go ask him," she said before closing the door over and hurrying up the stairs. She really was, as Embry would say, 'A stuck up bitch.'

I waited a few minutes until Embry bounded down the stairs and opened the door. "Come on in," he said and then mouthed 'sorry' at me.

"Thanks." I pulled my hood down and ruffled my hair.

"Did you hear about that girl? Charlie's daughter?" Embry asked once we were in his reasonably tidy – compared to mine – bedroom.

"And here I was thinking Quil was the gossip queen."

Embry smirked and held up his house phone. "He still is. Apparently, he's on his way over now."

And right on cue the doorbell rang.

"I should go get that before my mom," Embry jumped up from his bed and jogged out of the room. I headed over to his desk and pulled the chair out from underneath, straddling it.

A few minutes later Quil came in followed by Embry.

"Can you believe it?" Quil asked excitedly.

"What exactly happened anyway?" I had to admit I was a little intrigued. Nothing exciting ever happened in La Push or Forks.

"Well the girl was found by Sam Uley. She was just lying in the middle of the woods, soaking and kind of hysterical. Sam took her back to Charlie's house and she's being checked out by a doctor."

"Quil how do you know all this?" Embry asked from his position on the floor. None of this interested him in the slightest.

"Because my gramps was on the phone to people and I couldn't help but listen. What?" Quil asked at Embry and my faces. "He was distracting me from my homework," Quil muttered.

Embry laughed. I threw a pillow at Quil.

"Next thing you know we'll be finding you lying in the woods because your boyfriend dumped you!" Embry joked. Quil was a little bit more feminine than us and we made it no secret.

"Wait a second..." I stopped. "My dad said something about her saying... and... oh it makes sense now!"

"What?" Quil asked, a gossip hungry look in his eyes.

"I think Bella's all hysterical because her boyfriend left her."

"D'you think she'll commit suicide?" Embry asked casually as he passed a dumbbell between his hands.

"Embry!" I scolded. "I like Bella, she's cool."

"Oh," Embry raised an eyebrow at Quil. Oh no. I knew that look.

"Guys..."

"Jake has a crush!" Quil sang.

"Shut up!" I kicked at Quil but the blush was already in my cheeks. Guilty.

Embry stood up. Woah, how tall was he?

"Embry when are you gonna stop growing?" Quil asked looking up at him.

"Maybe when I'm the buffest guy in La Push," Embry grinned.

Quil snorted. "With these little things?" Quil grabbed the weight from Embry and dropped it.

"Too heavy?" I teased and bent down to pick it up. I was able to carry it but I had to admit it_ was_ heavy.

_I _really_ need to work out. _

"Here," I passed it to Embry. "Keep trying."

He took the weight and smirked as he waved it in his hand like a feather.

"Show off," Quil muttered but Embry just laughed.

"Boys!" Mrs Call shouted. "It's getting late!"

We all rolled our eyes. It was only nine o'clock.

"I feel for you, man." I patted Embry's shoulder before heading back down the stairs with Quil on my tail.

Once we were back out in the cold Quil grinned. "Up for a drive to Forks?"

"Quil you're addicted to this gossip so no. And on the not so important side of things neither of us is permitted to drive," I shot Quil a sly smile.

Quil returned the smile before sighing. "I probably need to get home anyway. Stupid biology crap."

"I'll second that!" I held my hand up and Quil smacked his off of it.

"I need to stop and get some milk so I'll see you tomorrow?" Quil asked.

"Yeah sure. Later, Quil."

"Later."

I headed back home all the while thinking of what was going on in Forks.

_I wonder if she really is hysterical._

I hoped not. I didn't know Bella terribly well but childhood friends always stuck with you and she was a good person.

_Edward Cullen._

What a crap name.

~*~

Review please. I don't write for fun. Okay I do but that's beside the point... Okay I'm rambling now. I


End file.
